staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Października 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.25 Telezakupy 7.30 Telezakupy 7.40 Telezakupy 7.45 Panie na Mogadorze (11/24) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Aquilla (47) - serial przygod. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Między nami - magazyn 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie 12.45 Plebania (4) - serial obycz. 13.15 Pierwszy krzyk - Pamiętnik rodzinny - telenowela dok. 13.40 Ładna historia 13.45 W obiektywie National Geografic (2) - program dok. 14.10 Ładna historia 14.15 Sfinks - zagadki historii (1) - serial dok. 14.45 Sztuka ubioru (1) - nauka języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Euroexpress 15.45 Wygrałam życie - reportaż 16.00 Rozmowy na nowy wiek 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (382) - telenowela 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka - Listonosz Pat i jego kot - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte - Papież Tysiąclecia - film dok., USA 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Akta Odessy - film sensac. 1.05 Między nami - magazyn 1.25 Plebania (3,4) - serial obycz. 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Na dobre i na złe (36) - serial obycz. 9.25 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (39) - serial obycz. 10.15 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody (4/13) - serial dok., USA 10.40 McGregorowie- serial przygod. 11.20 Zdążyć przed zachodem - film dok. 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej 12.15 Dwójka z Trójką czyli telewizyjno-radiowy wieczór kabaretowy 13.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - serial obycz. 14.00 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 14.25 Dwa dni marszałka Makały 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - program 15.00 Złotopolscy (257) - telenowela 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (139)- serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.25 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina 19.50 Spotkanie z balladą (1)- program rozryw. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Autoportret z kochanką - dramat obycz., Polska 23.00 Stefan Chwin - archeolog pamięci - film dok. 0.00 Życie jest powieścią - film psycholog., Francja 1.55 Telezakupy 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 7.00 Wielka księga natury 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial kanad. 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Rola 8.30 Kassandara 9.30 Podróż w świecie znaków 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 Telezakupy 10.45 Psychitaria bez lęku - magazyn 11.15 Nash Bridges - serial USA 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 Od pucybuta do... 12.45 Cyberix 13.00 Telezakupy 13.35 Zaproszenie - Wokół Beskidów 14.00 Na antenie 14.10 Projektanki - serial USA 14.35 Lata Diarry - serial ang. 15.00 Endeduerabe 15.30 Telezakupy 15.45 Budka Suflera - Live '97 cz. I - koncert 16.30 Harry i Hendersonowie - serial USA 17.00 Podróże w świecie znaczków 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia 17.25 Warto wiedzieć 17.30 Kronika regionalna 17.40 Załatwimy to razem 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Poselski dyżur 18.50 Warto wiedzieć 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia 19.00 Książę na uniwerstytecie - komedia USA 20.35 Echa regionów 21.00 Miłość i namiętność - telenowela meksyk. 21.30 Kronika 21.40 Sport 21.50 Temat dnia 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Polska, której nie widać 22.30 Intrygujące tajemnice - serial ang. 23.00 W pogoni za słońcem północy (55 min.) 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wilkołaczek (4) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Pokemon (18) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (28) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-97, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, David Schramm (25 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (37) - serial sensacyjny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (45 min) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (100) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (50) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Roseanne (102) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 (KS) Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (50) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (27 min) (powt.) 14.00 Klub Stasia i Nel 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (19) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (113) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 16.45 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (38) - serial sensacyjny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (45 min) 17.45 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (51) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (45 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (101) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (45 min) 20.00 Życiowa szansa (30) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Pani Doubtfire (Mrs Doubtfire) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Sally Field, Pierse Brosnan (120 min) 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Polityczne graffiti 23.55 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.25 Kurier TV 00.45 Nieziemska muzyka (Bad Channels) - komedia SF, USA 1992, reż. Ted Nicolaou, wyk. Paul Hipp, Martha Quinn, Robert Factor, Aaron Lustig (77 min) 02.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Porywy serca - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Obrońcy kryształu - serial anim. 7.25 Alf - serial 7.50 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8.15 Iron Man - serial anim. 8.35 Pinokio (1) - serial anim. 9.00 Daniela i przyjaciele - serial 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda - serial 12.20 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.25 Ładny dom - serial dok. 13.50 Obrońcy kryształu - serial anim. 14.15 She-Ra księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.40 Iron Man - serial anim. 15.05 Pinokio - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.00 Alf - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty i Prognoza Pogody 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Milionerzy 21.20 Trafiony, zatopiony 22.30 Supergliny - mag. 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.35 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 0.05 Wizjer TVN 0.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 1.05 Automaniak - mag. 1.35 Multikino - mag. 2.05 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 10.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.00 Dusza człowiek - serial 11.30 Gillette - magazyn 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial 13.00 V Max - magazyn 13.25 Halowa piłka nożna 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 17.15 Wesoły babiniec - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial 18.55 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 V.I.P. 2 - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Szokujące wyznanie - dramat USA (1992) 23.00 Czułość I kłamstwa - serial 23.35 VIP - magazyn 23.45 Strange World (1) - serial 0.45 Masquerade - serial 1.45 Spotkajmy się 2.15 VIP - magazyn 2.25 Super Gol 3.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Maria Emilia - telenowela 6.50 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca IV - serial 10.30 Święta z Willy Wuffem: Milioner dla mamy - film famil. niem. (1998) 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina I Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Bez uczuć - thriller USA (1998) 21.50 Sprawiedliwość w Teksasie - miniserial 22.40 Śmiechoteka 23.15 Dopóki duszy upojenie trwa - film erot. franc. (1974) 0.45 Sexplozja - magazyn 1.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.30 Bez uczuć - thriller USA (1998) 3.00 Dopóki duszy upojenie trwa - film franc. (1974) 4.25 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Tradycje 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Cyberszkoła - mag. 9.30 Fraglesy - serial anim. 10.00 Artystyczne tandemy: Bez końca - dramat pol. (1985) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Zwierzenia kontrolowane 12.35 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z III etapu 13.00 Klan - serial 13.25 Ziemia od innych droższa 13.50 Dziedzictwo 14.10 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 14.35 W rajskim ogrodzie 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Ludzie listy piszą 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Galeria 16.25 Małe ojczyzny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsala - serial anim. 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Klan - serial 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Legenda Tatr - dramat pol. (1994) 21.45 Polacy w Monachium - reportaż 22.05 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Dar serca największemu z Polaków Janowi Pawłowi II 23.40 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - podsumowanie III etapu 0.10 Zaproszenie 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00-6.00 Powtórki Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde (Dr Jekyll &Mr Hyde) - horror, USA 1932, reż. Rouben Mamoulian, wyk. Fredric March, Miriam Hopkins, Rose Hobart, Holmes Herbert (92 min) 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Wizja Jeden 7.00 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamońoza 12.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Daria - serial anim. 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka - serial 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu - serial 16.15 eXsektor: S1. Trapez - serial 17.00 eXsektor: Zwycięska drużyna - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji 20.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 21.00 Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie! 22.00 Strefa komedii: Magazyn sportowy - serial 22.30 Strefa komedii: Wieczny kawaler - serial 23.00 Amerykański seks 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Panna Monday - dramat ang.-USA-jap. (1998) Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Szczepan i Irenka - serial anim. 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Kotopies - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Przyjaciele VI - serial (K) 8.50 13. posterunek 2 - serial (K) 9.20 Pierwszy milion - serial (K) 10.10 Bestia - dramat psych pol. (K) 11.50 Joe Black - melodramat USA (K) 14.45 Zakochani rywale - komedia romant. ang. (K) 16.10 Powrót do przyszłości 3 - film przyg. USA (K) 18.05 Aktualności filmowe (K) 18.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Ojclech chrzestny - dramat sens. USA (K) 22.50 Shadoki i wielki nic - serial anlm. (K) 22.55 Armia Czerwona - film dok. (K) 23.50 Przed premierą (K) 23.55 Fuks - komedia sens. pol. (K) 1.20 Janusz Korczak - król dzieci - film dok. (K) 2.15 Hanuman - małpi bożek - film famil. franc./ind. (K) 3.40 Chłopak z Bostonu - dramat obycz. USA (K) 5.15 Liga angielska - piłka nożna (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Glenn Close 7.00 Kosz - dramat kanad. 8.45 Przetrwać - film fab. hiszp. 10.30 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia USA 12.10 Easy Rider - film przyg. USA 13.45 Operacja Samum - film akcji pol. 15.15 Winchell - dramat USA 17.00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 17.25 Jackle Brown - film krym. USA 20.00 Trzy kolory - Biały - dramat franc. 21.30 Masz wiadomość - komedia USA 23.30 Przed metą - dramat USA 1.30 Operacja Samum - film akcji pol. 3.00 Oczy węża - thriller USA 4.35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 5.00 Mały - dramat pol. TVP 3 Łódż 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (116/123): Na żywo - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Larry Sheldon (24 min) 08.00 Klan (114) - serial obyczajowy 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 Reportaż 10.45 (WP) Psychiatria bez lęku - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Nash Bridges (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Polska, której nie widać - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial przyrodniczy 13.35 (WP) Zaproszenie: Wokół Beskidów - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Na antenie - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Arlene Sanford, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.45 Bezpieczna Łódź 16.00 Klan (114) - serial obyczajowy 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (5/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny - program publicystyczny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Magazyn sportowy 18.45 Encyklopedia sportu 19.00 (WP) Książę na uniwersytecie (Student Prince) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Simon Curtis, wyk. Richard Briers, Judy Cornwell, Stephen Moore, Tara Fitzgerald (92 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (11) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23.00 (WP) W pogoni za słońcem Północy - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (116/123): Na żywo - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Larry Sheldon (24 min) 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Sportowa dwudziestka 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 Kalejdoskop TV Rzeszów 10.45 (WP) Psychiatria bez lęku - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Nash Bridges (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Polska, której nie widać - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial przyrodniczy 13.35 (WP) Zaproszenie: Wokół Beskidów - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 Kalejdoskop TV Rzeszów 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Arlene Sanford, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Reportaż 15.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 16.15 Program dnia i kalendarium regionalne 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (5/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn policyjny 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.50 Felieton sportowy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 18.40 Program oświatowy 19.00 (WP) Książę na uniwersytecie (Student Prince) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Simon Curtis, wyk. Richard Briers, Judy Cornwell, Stephen Moore, Tara Fitzgerald (92 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (11) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.40 Temat dnia 21.45 Czas dla telewidzów - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23.00 (WP) W pogoni za słońcem Północy - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury (20/52) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (116/123): Na żywo - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Larry Sheldon (24 min) 08.00 Teraz my - program publicystyczny (powt.) 08.10 20 lat później (powt.) 08.25 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (181,182/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim (24/25): Carver i Barton - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992 10.30 Wroński Beat 10.45 (WP) Psychiatria bez lęku - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Nash Bridges (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Polska, której nie widać - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści (3/13): Język znaków - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 13.35 (WP) Zaproszenie: Wokół Beskidów - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 Na antenie 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Arlene Sanford, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany (3/6) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Jak w lustrze - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (5/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Obok nas - program społeczny 18.40 Warszawa znana i nieznana 19.00 (WP) Książę na uniwersytecie (Student Prince) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Simon Curtis, wyk. Richard Briers, Judy Cornwell, Stephen Moore, Tara Fitzgerald (92 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (10) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice (3/8) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.00 Raport policyjny - magazyn 23.15 Wroński Beat (powt.) 23.30 Lista przebojów Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - program muzyczny 23.45 V-Jay (powt.) 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Rysunkowi przyjaciele - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.00 Budowanie legendy: Agonia (Agonja ) - film historyczny, ZSRR 1982, reż. Elem Klimow, wyk. Alexej Petrenko, Anatoli Romaschin, Velta Line, Alissa Frejndlich (141 min) 12.25 Dotańczyć do mroku - film krótkometrażowy 13.00 Mały Lord - serial dla dzieci 13.30 Co się stało - film dokumentalny 14.00 Z kamerą po świecie - program publicystyczny 14.30 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Duch przetrwania - film dokumentalny 15.30 TV Shop 15.45 Muzyka amerykańska 16.45 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial przyrodniczy 17.15 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 17.35 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce - film popularnonaukowy 18.00 Mały Lord - serial dla dzieci 18.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy - reportaż 19.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial przygodowy 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Saga rodu Palliserów - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David/Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham (50 min) 21.25 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 21.50 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 22.00 Moc kontrolowana - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 TV Shop 22.35 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 23.05 TV Shop 23.20 Program na wtorek WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Arena - program sportowy 08.00 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.20 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Bajka dla dzieci 09.00 Moja firma - wywiad z... 09.20 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny 09.45 Duch przetrwania - film dokumentalny 10.10 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Kino radzieckie - Budowanie Legendy: Agonia (Agonja) (2-ost.) - film historyczny, ZSRR 1982, reż. Elem Klimow, wyk. Alexej Petrenko, Anatoli Romaschin, Velta Line, Alissa Frejndlich (80 min) (powt.) 12.25 Dotańczyć mroku - film krótkometrażowy 13.00 Bajka dla dzieci 13.30 Co się stało - film dokumentalny 14.00 Z kamerą po świecie - program publicystyczny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Program sportowy 16.00 Arena - program sportowy 16.20 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Komentarz sportowy 18.20 Reportaż 18.35 Bajka dla dzieci 19.10 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wiadomości sportowe 20.25 Saga rodu Palliserów (3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David/Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham (50 min) 21.25 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 21.50 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 22.05 Program lokalny 22.35 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Komentarz sportowy 23.15 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 23.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 00.20 Z kamerą po świecie - program publicystyczny 00.45 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Magazyn poranny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (30) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (20) - serial animowany (powt.) 10.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 11.00 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 11.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (11) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Polska - Izrael 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (53) - serial, USA, reż. Steve Grant (30 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program publicystyczny 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (31) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (21) - serial animowany 17.15 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (32) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 V.I.P. 2 (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. J. F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Szokujące wyznanie (Doing Time on Maple Drive) - dramat, USA 1992, reż. Ken Olin, wyk. William McNamara, Lori Loughlin, James B. Sikking, Jim Carrey (88 min) (powt.) 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (89) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Strange World (1) - serial S-F, USA 1999, reż. Tucker Gates/ Mick Jackson, wyk. Tim Guinee, Sandra Quarterman, Kristin Lehman, Vivian Wu (55 min) 00.45 Masquerade - pilot serialu kryminalnego, USA 1983-84, reż. Peter H. Hunt, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Greg Evigan, Rod Taylor (60 min) 01.45 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 02.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.25 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 03.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.25 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - wyścigi (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Kolarstwo: Szosowe Mistrzostwa Świata - wyścig zawodników do lat 23 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Wiedniu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Zurychu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje do MŚ 2002 w strefie południowoamerykańskiej - mecz Kolumbia - Paragwaj 17.00 Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - wyścigi (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 Skoki do wody: Zawody World Tour w Kaunolu 18.30 Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - zawody Pucharu Europy w Zolder (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - zawody Europa Truck Trial w Mantalieu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.30 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ serii Supersport w Brands Hatch (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 00.30 Formuła - magazyn sportów motorowych 01.30 Zakończenie programu Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/92 09.00 Punkt 9 - magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Verona Feldbusch prezentuje: największe gafy ślubne świata - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Mój ślub - telenowela dokumentalna, Niemcy 2000 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 15.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 16.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/92 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Kto zostanie milionerem? - teleturniej 21.15 Za kratkami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999/2000 22.15 EXTRA - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 money TREND - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.35 10 przed 11 - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 Living Single - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 01.30 Larry Sanders Show - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 02.00 Oliver Geissen Show (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 04.10 Hans Meiser (powt.) 05.10 EXTRA (powt.) Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 O co zakład, że...? (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Pod czarną flagą - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 17.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1988 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 WISO - magazyn gospodarczy 20.15 Kobieta, która kochała mordercę (Die Frau, die einen Mörder liebte) - melodramat, Niemcy 1999, reż. Olaf Kreinsen, wyk. Muriel Baumeister, Max Tidof, Michael Lott, Wilfried Hochholdinger (90 min) 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Sjön - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Regina Lund, Fredrik Hammar, Björn Gedda, Mats Rudal (90 min) 23.40 Wiadomości 00.00 A' propos filmu - magazyn 00.30 Wszystko na siedemnastkę (Alles auf die Siebzehn) - spektakl teatru telewizji, Niemcy 1999, reż. Kai Christiansen (60 min) 01.25 Spór o trzeciej (powt.) 02.15 Wiadomości 02.30 30 lat temu - program dokumentalny 03.15 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.10 Straßenfeger 04.35 A' propos filmu (powt.) 05.05 Halo Niemcy (powt.) TVP 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (Danger Bay) (116/123): Na żywo - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Larry Sheldon (24 min) 08.00 Teledzień - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 Na gorąco - program dla młodzieży 10.45 (WP) Psychiatria bez lęku - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Nash Bridges (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Polska, której nie widać - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial przyrodniczy 13.35 (WP) Zaproszenie: Wokół Beskidów - magazyn 13.50 (WP) Bliżej prawa - program publicystyczny 14.00 Panorama lubelska 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Arlene Sanford, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 16.00 Gloria Vitae - koncert 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (5/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Nie kuś losu (11) 17.20 Teledzień 17.30 W naszym imieniu - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Teledzień 18.30 Klan (332) - telenowela 19.00 (WP) Książę na uniwersytecie (Student Prince) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Simon Curtis, wyk. Richard Briers, Judy Cornwell, Stephen Moore, Tara Fitzgerald (92 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (11) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Teledzień 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Cyberix - magazyn internetowy 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23.00 (WP) W pogoni za słońcem Północy - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Niebieski 08.30 Sport + - magazyn lig zagranicznych 11.00 Aktualności filmowe 11.30 Walka płci w świecie zwierząt - film dokumentalny 12.00 Kotopies - serial animowany 12.25 Jak poślubić milionera (How to Marry a Millionair) - komedia, USA 1953, reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Betty Grable, Lauren Bacall, William Powell (92 min) 14.00 Szeroki horyzont: Barwy Ziemi - reportaż 14.15 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 14.20 Piłka nożna: liga polska 16.20 Piłka nożna: liga włoska 18.25 Sport + - magazyn lig zagranicznych 20.55 Piłka nożna: liga angielska 23.00 Piłka nożna: liga polska 00.45 Pojedynek mocarzy (Bridge of Dragons) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Isaac Florentine, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Scott L. Schwartz, Valerie Chow (92 min) 02.20 Wersety zbrodni (Murder of Crows) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Tom Berenger, Eric Stoltz, Mark Pellegrino (97 min) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Reporterskim okiem (25) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator giełdowy 10.25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 12.00 Szpot - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Afficionado: Kuba - tryumf muzyki tropikalnej - program muzyczny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Focus - poznaj świat (14) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Świat odkryć (22) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (37) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (38) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Na każdy temat: Porwano dziecko - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator prawny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Spragniony i wycieńczony w Interiorze 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Aligatory z Everglades 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Osierocony wielbłąd 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Pustynia Sonoran, Arizona 10.00 Weterynarz 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Mój pies już nie tańczy, ani nie śpiewa 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Kevin zginął 12.00 Krajobrazy Europy: Ostatnie puszcze 13.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 Opowieści z zoo: Zoo londyńskie 14.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Wody przybrzeżne Australii 14.30 Weterynarz 15.00 Małpi świat: Małpie przedszkole 15.30 Akwanauci 16.00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Boksery 16.30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Golden retrievery 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Amerykańskie szkodniki 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Alaska 19.00 Weterynarz 20.00 Arka 21 wieku 20.30 Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury z antypodów 21.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Krokodyl 21.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Jaszczurki 22.00 Konflikty w przyrodzie: Konflikty wokół drzewa 23.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.00 Cała prawda o... słoniach 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 Skrzydła przyszłości: Podniebne oczy 09.55 Planeta oceanów: Powrót do życia 10.50 Zemsta robotów 11.45 Niebezpieczne spotkania 12.10 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Zabójca wołów 12.40 Psie życie 13.30 Psie życie 14.25 Psie życie 15.15 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperia i armie 16.10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.05 Zaginione skarby starożytności: Antyczna Grecja 18.00 Łowcy: Pełzające królestwo 19.00 Problemy przyszłości: Genetyka 19.30 Ciekawostki Discovery: Dodatek: za nagłówkami 20.00 Samotna planeta: Głębokie Południe 21.00 Tornado: Przerażająca siła 22.00 Budynki, mosty i tunele: Budynki 23.00 Zemsta robotów (Część 2) 00.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Birmingham 01.00 Fenomeny pogody: Huragan 01.30 Ciekawostki Discovery: Dodatek: za nagłówkami 02.00 Medyczni detektywi: Dowody zza grobu 02.30 Medycyna sądowa: Śmiertelna formuła 03.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic Channel 08.00 Kobra królewska 09.00 Mistrz podstępu 10.00 Inwazja węży 10.30 Ukąszenie węża 11.00 Najgroźniejsze węże Afryki 12.00 Tsunami - zabójcza fala 13.00 Amatorskie rakiety 14.00 Kobra królewska 15.00 Mistrz podstępu 16.00 Inwazja węży 16.30 Ukąszenie węża 17.00 Najgroźniejsze węże Afryki 18.00 Tsunami - zabójcza fala 19.00 Ciernisty raj Afryki 20.00 Skarby świata: Skarby chińskiej pustyni 21.00 Szlak Inków: Niedostępna dolina 21.30 Na krawędzi przestworzy 22.00 Strefa śmierci 23.00 Jad: Kobra królewska 00.00 Śladami mordercy: Sekcja zwłok 01.00 Skarby świata: Skarby chińskiej pustyni 02.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 06.20 Hutch Miodowe Serce - serial animowany, 1994 06.45 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 07.05 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 07.30 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 07.50 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 08.15 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial animowany, Francja/Niemcy 08.35 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 09.00 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 09.20 Spiderman - serial animowany 09.45 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 10.05 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 10.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.50 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 11.15 Kot Ik! - serial animowany 11.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.00 Hutch Miodowe Serce - serial animowany, 1994 12.20 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 12.45 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 13.05 Liceum na morzu - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 13.30 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 13.50 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 14.15 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eugene Lipinski, Deborah Scorsone, Christopher Tuah, Lynne Cormack 14.35 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 15.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 15.20 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 15.45 Kot Ik! - serial animowany 16.05 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 16.30 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial animowany, Francja/Niemcy 16.50 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless, wyk. T.J. Roberts, David Stenstrom, Candace Camille Bender, Rheannon Slover 17.15 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 17.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 18.00 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.20 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 18.45 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Spiderman - serial animowany 19.30 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 19.50 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 20.00 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 20.25 Liceum na morzu - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 20.45 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 21.05 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 21.30 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eugene Lipinski, Deborah Scorsone, Christopher Tuah, Lynne Cormack 21.50 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 22.00 Zakończenie programu TVK Ostrowiec 08.00 Gry interaktywne 10.15 Hrabia kaczula - film animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Film fabularny 13.00 Mały lord - film dla dzieci 13.30 Co się stało - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Z kamerą po świecie - program publicystyczny 14.25 Studio Infor 14.35 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.00 Duch przetrwania - film dokumentalny 15.30 Telezakupy Mango 17.20 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 17.35 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce - serial dokumentalny 18.05 Mały lord - film dla dzieci 18.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy: Kumpel z Grabówka; Tańczyć przez życie - reportaż 19.10 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 20.25 Saga rodu Palliserów - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David/Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham (50 min) 21.25 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 21.50 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 22.15 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Branche - magazyn 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Święto dzieci - magazyn o dzieciach 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Le parenthese - film fabularny, Francja 1996 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Mise au point - magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Le parenthese - film fabularny, Francja 1996 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 16.30 Morze Śródziemne - magazyn 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Le parenthese - film fabularny, Francja 1996 19.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Punkt - kanadyjski magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Preparez vos mouchoirs - film fabularny 23.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Diva - serial fabularny, Kanada 02.00 Geopolis: Amazonia - Eldorado - serial dokumentalny 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódż z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2000 roku